The invention relates to a power-assisted steering gear for a vehicle. A power-assisted steering gear of this type is already known (U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,706).
In the case of this known device the pitman shaft includes two coupling disks which are designed to mesh with the pinion of an electromotor when power assistance is needed. However, in spite of this simple design, a special coupling and a special electromotor are still needed to produce the additional power and supply it to the pitman shaft.